Kikistasia
SuperWhyMovies' Movies Spoof of 1997 film "Anastasia" Cast *Anastasia/Anya - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Dimitri - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Vladimir - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Pooka - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Sophie - Osono (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Rasputin - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Bartok - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Young Anastasia - Young Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Young Dimitri - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *The Dowager Empress Marie - Kokiri (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Comrade Phlegmenkoff - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Anastasia's Parents - Larn & Teegra (Fire & Ice (1983)) *Majordomo - Okino (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Bartok's Girlfriend - Laura the Carrot (VeggieTales) Quotes *''Junior/Bartok: ''Sir, is this the Face of a Asparagus who would lie to you? *''The Horned King/Rasputin:'' Say your prayers, Kiki! No one can save you! *''Tombo/Dimitri: ''You want the Bet! *''Kiki/Anastasia: ''Tombo! Journey to the past *''Kiki/Anastasia: "'Hearts don't fail me now Courage don't desert me Don't Turn back now that we're People always say Life is full of choices No one ever mentions fear or how the world can seems so vast on this journey to the past" *Kiki/Anastasia: "'Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting Years of dreams just can't be wrong Arms will open wide I'll be safe and wanted Finally home where I belong starting now, im learning fast On this journey to the past"'' *''Kiki/Anastasia: "Home, love, family There was once a time I must've had them too Home, love, family I will never be complete until I find you"'' *''Kiki/Anastasia: "One step at a time One hope then another Who knows where this road may go Back to who I was Onto find my future Things my heart still needs to know Yes, let this be a sign Let this road be mine Let it lead me to my past And bring me home At Last"'' Once Upon a December *''Kiki/Anastasia: "Dancing bears. Painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings. Once Upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance though a silver storm. Firgures dancing gracefulley. Across my memory"'' *''Kiki/Anastasia: "Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefulley. Across my memory... Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart. Used to know, Things it yearns to remember... And a song. Someone songs. Once Upon a December"'' In the Dark of the Night *''The Horned King/Rasputin: "In the Dark of the Night I was tossing and turning And the Nightmare I had was as bad as can be -- It scared me out of my wits -- A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me!! I was once the most mystical man in all Russia. When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake! My curse made each of them pay But one little girl got away! Little Kiki, beware, The Horned King's awake!"'' *''All: "In the Dark of the Night evil will find her In the Dark of the Night just before dawn!"'' *''The Horned King/Rasputin: "Revenge will be sweet, When the curse is complete!"'' *''All: "In the Dark of the Night"'' *''The Horned King/Rasputin: "'She'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell! AS the pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl into place! Dasvidanya, Kiki, your grace, Farewell!" *All: "'In the Dark of the Night terror will strike her!"'' *''The Horned King/Rasputin: "Terror's the least I can do!"'' *''All: "'In the Dark of the Night evil will brew Ooh!" *The Horned King/Rasputin:' "Soon she will feel that her nightmare are real."'' *''All: "'In the Dark of the Night" *The Horned King?Rasputin:' "She'll be through!"'' *''All: "In the Dark of the Night Evil will find her Find her! Ooh! In the Dark of the Night terror comes true. Doom her!"'' *''The Horned King/Rasputin: "My dear, here's a sign --"'' *''The Horned King/Rasputin and All: "'It's the end of the Line!" *All:' "In the Dark of the Night... In the Dark of the Night... In the Dark of the Night..."'' *''The Horned King/Rasputin: "Come my minions, Rise for your Master, Let your evil shine! Find her now, Yes fly ever faster"'' *''All: "In the Dark of the Night... In the Dark of the Night... In the Dark of the Night..."'' *''The Horned King/Rasputin: "She'll be mine!"'' Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Anastasia Movies